


Falling Fast

by rebelrsr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Elevator Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SupercatSmutGames, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Cat and Kara are trapped in an elevator. Cat uses the unexpected alone time to consider her decisions and her relationship with Kara.





	Falling Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Just in time! It's unbeta'd because my Muse loves to wait until the very last second to sit down at the keyboard.
> 
> My required elements are: chopsticks, elevator, and almost caught.

All eyes were on her. Cat could feel them. Little pinpricks along her skin. Normally, she reveled in those envious gazes.

Not today.

Today, Cat marshalled every bit of arrogance and skill at her command. Her face froze into a mask of polite interest as she pretended to read emails and studiously ignored the screens behind her that blared the breaking headlines and scenes from Supergirl’s latest battle.

It was all her fault.

Every bit of it. The worry lodged where the cold, dead organ that used to be her heart sat. She’d insisted that no one know. No one. Not even Supergirl’s fan club or Agent Scully. Certainly not the IT hobbit or that bastion of male perfection Olsen.

Because of Cat’s decree, each of the talking heads wondering about Supergirl’s status after the fight drove shards of guilt and terror into Cat. She struggled to breathe around them. The words on her computer screen wavered and blurred. The fight had spanned the entire city. Leveled two (thankfully evacuated) buildings. Featured Supergirl being slammed into the ground, parked cars, and dozens of concrete walls.

Of course, Supergirl had gotten up each time. Dusted off her trademark costume and gotten right back into the fight. Except, the cameras had caught the slightest waver in her Power Pose. A tear where the alien’s claws had ripped through the normally pristine blue suit.

CatCo’s own on-scene crew had been the first to zero in on the blood soaking through those rips. A tide of red that shouldn’t have been possible. Supergirl didn’t bleed. Cat’s fingers fumbled over the keyboard, a line of gibberish filling the email she’d been absently writing. To Kara. Reminding her to verify Cat’s dinner reservations at Dan Tana’s for later that evening.

A restaurant enjoyed by many of Los Angeles’ elite – and one Cat had managed to avoid her entire career. Until now. Until one bright smile had eroded her common sense and usually impeccable taste.

Unable to sit and pretend any longer, Cat stood. Despite her closed office door, she imagined she heard the bullpen hold its collective breath. Cat slid on her favorite Ray-Ban sunglasses. Picked up her purse. And strode from the office as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

As if Supergirl had not disappeared into an unmarked black SUV four hours ago taking Cat’s heart with her.

Cat swept into her private elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. The second the doors closed, she slumped against the cool metal wall. “Where _are_ you?” The empty car didn’t respond. She fumbled in her purse for her cell phone. Finding it, though, meant seeing the ridiculously long list of previous call attempts. Cat decided conventional methods of communication were clearly not working.

Extraordinary measures were the only hope Cat had left. She grabbed the crown of her wristwatch and pulled. The watch face flipped open. Taking a shaky breath, she pressed a nearly invisible button below the minute hand.

She didn’t hear anything. Kara had said she wouldn’t. However, the face changed color as it backlit with the House of El crest.

A heartbeat then two passed. Nothing happened. “God damn it!” Tears burned Cat’s eyes behind the dark glasses. She glared at the slowly descending numbers above the elevator door to ward off the tears. Twenty-four. Twenty-three.

A _boom!_ rattled the car.

“Cat!” Supergirl stood in the middle of the car. The ceiling hatch dangled precariously in her wake, the only sign of her precipitous entrance. Her eyes swept the small space.

That’s when Cat realized the woman searching for a threat was…less than Supergirl and a step above Kara Danvers. A hideous blouse, reminiscent of an Easter rabbit vomiting on the fabric, draped one of Kara’s shoulders. The bright blue of Supergirl’s suit wrapped the rest of Kara’s torso. Dirt and blood stained the suit.

Strong hands grabbed Cat by the shoulders. “What happened? I heard the emergency beacon!”

Rather than answer, Cat reached for Kara. “I saw the fight. You were bleeding.” Her fingers scrabbled over the slick surface of the suit before finding the rents over Kara’s chest. “You’re hurt. I…” Her voice trailed off. Her attention caught by the proof that Kara _wasn’t_ invulnerable after all.

“You used the emergency beacon!” Kara’s voice rose, a sure sign she was still at least partially in her Supergirl mindset. “I thought someone, maybe that alien, came after you!” She moved farther into Cat’s personal space. “I flew here in my Kara Danvers clothes. Alex is probably going to kill me as soon as she’s out of the DEO Med Bay!”

Cat threw a hand back, slapping at the control panel of the elevator car. She broke at least two nails before an alarm sounded and the car jerked to a halt when she depressed the Emergency Stop button. They needed time alone. “I’m sorry.”

Kara’s eyes bugged out. A truly unattractive expression. “You…what now?”

A deep breath helped Cat focus. Helped her settle her roiling emotions enough to gently grip Kara’s wrists and meet Kara’s confused gaze. “I’m sorry, darling. I was afraid. Afraid people – especially your family – would think I wasn’t good enough for you. That I was a washed-up cliché of a woman, falling for her young and beautiful assistant. I told you not to tell anyone, even your sister. When CatCo Two broadcast the footage earlier and you disappeared…”

“No one knew to call you.” Kara’s grip loosened. “Rao, Cat, I’m so sorry.”

It was so delightfully Kara to somehow shoulder the blame for Cat’s grievous error. She touched Kara’s cheek. Her chest. Suddenly, Cat needed to touch _all_ of Kara. She needed more than a quick glance at Kara’s battle-scarred clothing. She needed to see that the cause of Kara’s bleeding was healed.

And Cat needed Kara.

Surging forward, she yanked the ugly blouse off Kara’s shoulder. “Show me,” Cat demanded.

“What?” Kara stumbled back as Cat found the hidden tab and zipper on the suit. “Cat, we’re in your elevator!”

“My elevator,” Cat agreed. She had the top half of the suit open. It was always so difficult to remove when Kara was sweat- and grime-encrusted. She’d have to get her assistant to schedule a nail appointment as two more nails became the latest victims of this encounter. “Which is stopped and inhabited by only the two of us.”

Kara must have realized Cat wasn’t going to quit yanking at her suit. With a disbelieving laugh, she did what Cat couldn’t. The top of the suit dropped to the floor. “See? Not a scratch,” Kara boasted with her trademark electric grin.

Seeing was _not_ believing. Cat had to feel for herself. She caressed Kara’s soft, warm skin. Nothing remained from the fight except flecks of dried blood and concrete dust. It wasn’t enough. “Take of the rest.”

“Cat! No!” Kara turned such a bright red she nearly matched the tiny skirt hidden behind Kara’s unbuttoned slacks.

Pants Cat could handle. The zipper tab hissed as the teeth parted. Cat shoved them over Kara’s hips and down her legs where they tangled over Kara’s brogues. “Off! All of it.”

It was a measure of Cat’s focus on verifying Kara’s well-being that she ignored the delightful picture of Kara in full Supergirl Power Pose with her bare breasts and muscled biceps on display. “Cat, I’m not…”

“I need to see.” Command turned to unaccustomed pleading. Cat ripped off her Ray-Bans, letting Kara see the tears she could no longer stem. “Please, darling.”

The Pose turned into a softer slump. “I really scared you,” Kara murmured. She toed off her shoes and stepped out of her pants and suit bottom. “I’m so…”

Cat stopped the next apology by pressing a finger to Kara’s lips. “My fault. Not yours.” Eyes searching for any hint of a bruise or gash, she walked around Kara. Nothing. Only pale, unblemished skin. “Thank god.” She wrapped her arms around Kara and buried her head against Kara’s back for a long minute.

When she finally straightened, she ignored the wet trail of tears she’d left on Kara.

“My day is looking up,” Cat announced. “Alone with a naked Supergirl. Do you know how much I’d get for photos?”

Kara turned. “Go for the exclusive interview. Not only more cash but imagine the look on Lois’ face.” She grinned. “And Clark’s.”

“The blushing Boy Scout.” Cat took her first free breath in hours. “If you’re going to give me an exclusive, Supergirl, might I suggest we up the ante?”  She enjoyed the new flush as it painted Kara’s face and neck.

“What did you have in mind, Miss Grant?” Cat shivered at the formal address as Kara began to undo the buttons on her blouse with superspeed. “I mean, I’ve always shared more of myself with CatCo’s reporters than with any other news outlet.” Her fingers stroked Cat through the black satin and lace of her bra.

Pushing into the caress, Cat smirked. “I branded you. You’re mine, Supergirl.”

There was barely a sound as Kara ripped the delicate bra. Her thumbs immediately settled over Cat’s tight nipples. “Kara. My name is Kara Zor-El. And I belong to no one.”

The proof of Kara’s powers and the sound of the name only a few were privileged to know and use hit Cat in the clit. Her head fall back as she arched into Kara’s hands. “Kara Zor-El,” she repeated.

Kara sucked in a sharp breath, the name affecting her, too. The hands on her breasts shifted without warning. Cat’s back hit the elevator wall, and Kara wrapped Cat’s legs around her waist. “Say it again.”

“Kara.” Cat threaded her fingers through Kara’s mane of blonde hair. “Kara Zor-El.” Lips crashed against Cat’s, cutting off another repetition. The kiss was urgent. Teeth clicking together and catching on lips and tongues.

Cat raked her nails down an impenetrable torso and pinched Kara’s nipples as Kara’s hands slipped under her skirt and shoved the panties matching the ruined bra out of the way. She cried out as two fingers drove into her cunt. “Kara! Yes!”

The pace was brutal. The fingers were not. Kara never lost control. Cat never feared Kara’s enhanced strength. In fact, she relished knowing that the most powerful being on the planet cared enough to restrain herself.

Their harsh, panting breaths filled the car, mixing with the continued wail of the alarm.

“Come for me, Cat. Don’t hold back.” Kara added a third finger, stretching Cat and increasing the pace of her thrusts

It pushed Cat to the edge. She fought her climax. Muscles so tight she shook, Cat refused to give in. Until Kara brushed her clit with a thumb. Cat muffled her scream against Kara’s shoulder as she shattered into a million pleasure-soaked fragments.

Even before the last after-shock hit, Cat wiggled from Kara’s hold. She dropped to her knees. Her fingers separated the slick folds of Kara’s labia. A hand gripped Cat’s shoulder as Kara’s hips flexed against Cat.

Before Cat could continue, the alarm cut off and the car lurched into motion. She automatically glanced at the lighted floor numbers. They were falling fast. She had twenty-one floors to take care of business. With a wicked smile and wink, Cat replaced her fingers with her tongue.

“Cat! Stop! We don’t have time!” Yet Kara pulled Cat closer rather than pushed her away.

Cat accepted the unspoken challenge. Conscious of the ticking clock, she used her knowledge of Kara’s hot spots to her advantage. Circling Kara’s clit before sucking it into her mouth, Cat pressed one finger into Kara’s fluttering cunt and curled it.

Kara’s clit swelled against Cat’s tongue as her finger brushed teasingly over the rough, spongy spot along the front wall of Kara’s cunt. Kara turned into a living representation of the Girl of Steel at the dual pleasure.

Cat increased the suction around Kara’s clit. Pressed her finger into Kara’s g-spot and lashed it in a circle. Where alien and human threats failed to topple Supergirl, Cat succeeded. Kara’s rigid form broke into a series of shudders. Cat wrapped her free arm around Kara’s legs and held her position until Kara stopped arching into her mouth and hand.

Pulling away, Cat glanced at the floor number. “Get dressed.” They’d passed the fifth floor and were running out of time. She didn’t watch Kara whirl in a dizzying circle following her orders. Cat was too busy tucking in the tatters of her bra beneath her blouse. Buttoning the suddenly million buttons and straightening her skirt. She grabbed her discarded sunglasses and used a tissue from her purse to remove the smear of lipstick left on her lips.

Two floors left. She glanced at Kara. Her clothing was in place, if rumpled. But she lacked glasses and her hair tumbled loose. Supergirl in human clothing. Even a stringer for the _Planet_ would recognize Kara as her alter-ego. “Here!” Cat found a pair of her reading glasses at the bottom of her purse.

Kara hurriedly slipped them on as the car slid passed the second floor.

The hair… They had to do something…

“Yes!” Cat moved behind Kara and twisted the unruly mass into a sloppy bun. Her personalized pair of chopsticks, a gift from Michelle Yeoh, anchored the hair in place. Cat stepped in front of Kara as the elevator door chimed and slid open.

She stalked out of the elevator, heels ringing on the Italian marble. A horde of sweaty men in stained jumpsuits hovered nearby. “Miss Grant!” One of them rushed at her. “I’m sorry about the elevator. The emergency stop button seems to have been pressed.” He eyed her and Kara with a smirk.

Cat stopped on a dime. “I’m sorry. Button? Is _that_ what you think?” Without turning, she said, “Kiera, contact HR and let them know we’ll be needing an entirely new Facilities Department. Standard termination documentation and packages to be delivered first thing in the morning.”

“Yes, Miss Grant,” Kara responded quickly.

As the man stared at her, Cat pointed a finger at the elevator. “That,” the still dangling ceiling hatch swung gently back and forth in full view of the lobby, “is not a button. My assistant and I are lucky to be alive.”

Ignoring his sputters and attempts to explain diagnostics and electronic indicators, Cat resumed her march through the lobby. “Make an appointment with that friend of yours, Kiera. What was her name? Something Scully. Lunch tomorrow. I have a proposition for her. You’ll need to be there as well.”

“Yes, Miss Grant.” Kara’s voice was warmer than before. Less assistant and more superhero lover.  “Thank you, Miss Grant.”

The next time Supergirl went missing, Cat had no intention of being left alone and in the dark on her condition. Kara’s friends and family would simply have to deal with the new reality.


End file.
